memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jem'Hadar fighter
Jem'Hadar attack ships are small attack fighters that form the bulk of the Dominion fleet. Such vessels typically travel in groups of three. The phased polaron beam weapons aboard Jem'Hadar fighters were initially capable of penetrating the shields of Federation starships. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar", "Call to Arms) In addition, cloaking technology will not reliably hide a vessel from a Jem'Hadar fighter's sensors because they use a form of antiproton beam. (DS9: "The Search, Part I", "Defiant", "The Die is Cast") The shields of a Jem'Hadar attack ship are weakest at the ships' dorsal field junction. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Such fighters are typically commanded by a Vorta and a Jem'Hadar First. The bridge has no chairs, and only two headmounted virtual display devices instead of a viewscreen. There are no food replicators onboard nor is there a infirmary. (DS9: "A Time to Stand") A Jem'Hadar fighter crash-landed on Torga IV in early 2373, where it was buried under 90 meters of rock. Captain Benjamin Sisko was able to retrieve it and bring it back to Starfleet. (DS9: "The Ship") It was subsequently repaired and used in a mission to destroy a Jem'Hadar ketracel-white storage facility in 2374. It crashed shortly after the completion of the mission. (DS9: "A Time to Stand"). In addition, analysis of the ship's polaron weapon allowed retrofitting of shields on Starfleet vessels to resist Jem'hadar polaron weaponry. Kira Nerys, Damar, Garak, Odo and Gul Rusot were able to steal another fighter from the Kelvas repair facility as Breen engineers were fitting an energy dampening weapon. This proved to be a critical turning point in the Dominion War as Starfleet was able to study the weapon and counteract its effects on Federation and Romulan vessels, bringing them back in to the war. (DS9: "Tacking into the Wind") Appendices Appearances * DS9: ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The Search, Part I" ** "The Die Is Cast" * VOY: ** "Parturition" * DS9: ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "Starship Down" ** "To the Death" ** "Broken Link" ** "The Ship" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Rocks and Shoals" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Penumbra" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" References * DS9 ** "The Quickening" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" Background Information The specifications for this type of Jem'Hadar craft come from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Observation of SFX sequences suggests that the ship may actually be longer -- approximately 150 meters or so. Additionally, the quote stating that the ship discovered was "embedded 90 meters into the rock", while still partially exposed, indicates that it has to be much closer to the 150 meter figure. The Jem'Hadar attack ship was one of many starships to be created as a Micro Machine. Category:Starship classes de:Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger nl:Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip